always back to you
by visionary dreams
Summary: No matter how many times they argued, Naruto always came running back to the pretty little blonde. [NaruIno] [Oneshot / Post-Canon]


**disclaimer:** no, i do not own naruto.

**note(s):** NARUINO IS MY OTP & I LOVE THEM SO MUCH. (: (: (: that is all, and hey, if you guys liked this oneshot put me on your alert list cuz a couple more naruino in the works! (; well, i hope you guys enjoy and please,_ please_** review**! thanks.

...

..

.

**always back to you**  
_visionary dreams_

...

..

.

"Ino!"

The long-legged blonde in front of him promptly slammed the door shut, barely missing his nose.

"I don't wanna talk to you!"

"But babe!" Naruto tried again, banging on the door, "Look I'm _sorry! _But it's really cold out here and if you ever wanna have kid's one day, they would appreciate my balls to _not _freeze off!" Of course, that was the wrong thing to say and resulted in a loud bang against the door, making Naruto jump. It was a shoe, he assumed and wondered if his lovely girlfriend—really, she was as sweet as a flower—knew a shoe wasn't going to hit him because he was _outside _in the fuckin' _cold_. He didn't voice this thought however.

"Go away you yellow-haired freak!"

Oh, she was mad and when Naruto opened his mouth to yell something back, he realized something.

"Ino this is _my_ house! You cannot lock a man out of his house!" The twenty five year old yelled and really, he was the_ Rokudaime _for cryin' out loud and he was locked out his house by his own girlfriend! Not only that, it was around ten o'clock at night in the middle of October. The temperatures have dropped dramatically since that evening and the stars were scattered bright in the sky above them.

Well, technically, he didn't have just any girlfriend. He was dating _Yamanaka Ino_. Hokage or not, that was dangerous territory and sometimes he was feared for himself.

"Oh, watch me!" Was her snarky reply and he could hear glass shatter inside and winched for the poor things that endure her wrath; at least he was on the outside.

But he had to smirk at the thought of an angry Ino; hair frazzled with flush cheeks and glowing icy blue eyes. He loved when she was mad because she looked so beautiful when she was going on of her rampages. He shook his head mentally and wondered if Shikamaru was right. He was going crazy.

Well, to be honest he had to be crazy anyway. No one could be _sane_ and go after Ino for the long term thing, but he did. It was about three years after the Fourth Shinobi World War and the village was finally restoring itself back to life. He was still getting the hang of being Hokage and Ino was being trained by Ibiki in the Torture & Interrogation department. Everyone warned him, they really did, but he was smitten. Something about the other blonde had sparked his interest and eventually after many, many attempts to get her to say yes to a date, she did.

Their relationship wasn't smooth though. They were loud, stubborn, and headstrong. So alike it scared them when they started to finish each other's sentences. They bickered all the time, and when they argued it was mostly Ino yelling and Naruto trying to duck the things thrown in his direction. However, they worked. At first, all their friends were skeptical and they were the talk of the town—c'mon, it was their Hokage and Yamanaka Ino together!—, but it's not like Ino or Naruto to listen to what other people had to say. As their relationship progress, both of their careers got in the way of their relationship sometimes. Ino had missions and Naruto ran the village. They loved each other though, and no matter what life thrown at their way, they made it work.

Like now for instance.

"Ino-chan!" Naruto whined, banging on the door again. He didn't even know what they were arguing about anymore!

"Oh shut up, Naruto! I'm not forgiving you this time!" came the muffled reply, "Like, it wasn't funny. I saw you check out that waitress at dinner and it pissed me off!"

Naruto sweat dropped, and scratched the back of his head. Oh _yeah_.

Even as an adult, he could be so dense sometimes.

"Ino-chan!" he shouted once more, "You and I and the village, hell, the whole world, know's I think you are the most beautiful women I've ever laid my eyes on!" And he wasn't just saying it, because Ino _did_ take his breath away. She made his head spin and his heart beat fast when she walked into a room. She had his heart in the palm of her hands, and he loved every bit of her.

The door slung open to reveal a pouting Ino leaned up against the door-frame, arms crossed with her hair down in a white tanktop and his orange sweatpants.

He couldn't stop the smile on his face if he tried.

_This_ is why he always came back to the pretty little blonde.

She was his everything.

"You mean that?" she cocked an eyebrow, smirking slightly, already knowing the answer and the argument long forgotten; like always.

Naruto grinned, swooping her up in his tan arms, swinging her around in a circle on his front porch, "Yes, Ino-chan, I love you!" he attacked her face with kisses once he settled her back down, enjoying her squeals and giggles.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun," she smiled, showing her softer side, and kissing him fully on the lips.

As Naruto kissed her back, he knew he could spend forever and eternity running back to Ino.


End file.
